Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell-equipped vehicle and a control method therefor.
Related Art
JP2011-156896A teaches a fuel cell-equipped vehicle (fuel cell vehicle), which includes a receptacle (charging port) for accepting charging of a fuel from outside of the vehicle, and an openable/closable lid (lid member) for covering the receptacle. JP2004-148980A teaches a lock mechanism for fixing such a lid in a closed state.
With the fuel cell vehicles of JP2011-156896A and JP2004-148980A, there has been a possibility that the fuel cell vehicle may travel while the lid covering the receptacle is not fixed in the closed state due to a positional shift of the lid, a timing shift of the lid fixation operation effected by the lock mechanism, an irregular operation by the user, or the like. When the fuel cell vehicle travels with the lid unfixed to the closed state, the lid may be damaged when the lid having come to an open state during a travel of the fuel cell vehicle hits against an obstacle. Thus, there has been a desire for a technique that can securely prevent the lid covering the receptacle from going to the open state when the fuel cell vehicle is traveling.